Болезнено е да те имам
by elisa-chan22
Summary: Не трябваше изобщо някога да се влюбвам... Направих тази грешка веднъж и на следващия път бе още по-болезнено, но мисля, че е по-болезнено да те нямам или още по зле - някой друг да те има...


Болезнено е да те имам.

Казват, че любовта те връхлита като буря, която никой метеоролог не би могъл да предвиди. Идва, събужда всички твои спящи сетива и обостря тези, които си мислел, че познаваш и контролираш.

Аз съм на 17 години и едва сега открих какво е любовта. Тя е тази стихия, за която копнееш, стихията която разбива живота ти, но веднъж дошла, се молиш тя да се върне и отново да завладее всяка клетка от тялото ти.

Преди да се влюбя за пръв път многократно съм обиждат влюбените, наричайки ги глупаци, слепци, а и по-лоши думи, понеже са ме предавали заради любов. Ала когато аз се оказах под ударите на това природно явление, разбрах колко безсилен се чувства човек, когато обича.

Е да, аз обичам семейството и приятелите си, но нищо не може да се сравни с това което изпитах в деня, в който осъзнах се съм влюбен. Но и то да беше любов като любов…

Малко след като започна учебната година започна така наречения сезон на купоните. Всеки правеше парти в дома си ако искаше да се счита от групичката на популярните. Мен тези неща никога не са ме вълнували до такава степен, че да пожертвам къщата, в която живея за да получа моите 10 минути слава. Обаче най-добрия ми приятел Марк си падаше много по тези места, а и не му се живееше като аутсайдер, за това и аз се мъкнех с него.

Ние с Марк сме приятели от деца и сме преживяли всичко заедно. Били сме се, били сме пребивани, правили сме всевъзможни щуротии заедно, но най-вече винаги, абсолютно винаги, се подкрепяхме.

Преди няколко години едно лято той си счупи кракът и не можеше да излиза никъде, но аз не го оставих да скучае и за ден. Майка му беше започнала да обмисля осиновяването ми, понеже технически тя се грижеше за мен, но това естествено беше само шега, когато ме посрещаше. Тя беше много мила дама.

И както казвах в предпоследната година от училище тъкмо беше започнал сезонът на партитата. Още на входа на училище беше навалица от хора, които си раздаваха брошурите за техните купони канейки всеки да дойде, освен зубърите разбира се, но за щастие ние с Марк не бяхме сред тях и също получихме няколко покани.

В голямото междучасие излязохме на двора за да се порадваме на останалите топли дни. Той разглеждаше цветните листове, докато ядеше сандвича си на големи хапки, той винаги ядеше така. Даже ми е чудно как до сега никога не се е задавял.

- Е, на кой искаш да отидем? – Попитах го аз след като разгледах и моите покани.

- Мисля, че у Джош ще е най-яко. – Беше краткият му отговор. Не се и учудвам. Джошуа сигурно е най-популярния в цялото училище и неговите партита винаги се коментираха седмици преди и след. Интересното е само как се е решил да покани и нас. Това ме озадачи, но не си дадох много зор и просто се съгласих. Не че имаше голямо значение за мен. Всички купони бяха еднакво скучни.

Купонът беше следващия петък,а сега беше сряда, имах достатъчно време да реша какво да облека, но педантичния Марк със сигурност щеше да ме замъкне по магазините за да си намери нещо „гъзарско".

Е да бях прав. Още на следващия ден той ме накара да го придружа до Макдонълдс-а в Мола, но плана му ми беше ясен като бял ден. Познавам го от толкова отдавна, че мога да предвидя действията му по-добре от самия него дори.

Отидохме и си поръчахме, и както винаги той изяде хамбургера си със скоростта на светлината, но аз реших, че ще му отмъстя за това, което планираше да направи с мен и ядох бавно. Много бавно. Толкова бавно, че виждах как пот от гняв и нетърпение се стичаха по челото ми и звукът на скърцащите му зъби толкова ме радваше, че започвах да ям все по-бавно и по-бавно. Ядях всяко картофче на по няколко хапки само за да гледам измъчената му физиономия.

След 40 минути мъчения реших да спра с този тормоз и изядох последните 2 картофа наведнъж и избърсах ръцете си със салфетка. Когато ме видя, той подскочи от стола.

- Време беше! – промърмори той и се запъти към първия магазин за джинси, който му се мерна пред погледа.

- Не трябваше да си мислиш, че можеш да ми скроиш такъв номер, знаеш колко мразя да пазарувам дрехи. – казах аз и физиономията му ме накара да се засмея от сърце.

- Някой ден ще ме накараш да се самоубия, Йо. – Той започна да разглежда из рафтовете на магазина,а аз се облегнах до него и му се ухилих.

- Емо. – Избъзиках го. Знаех колко мрази позьорите, а емотата в училището ни бяха точно такива. Позьори и самоубийци. Не, поправка, на никой не му стискаше реално, а само правеха публични сценки за да привлекат внимание. Значи само позьори.

Аз го мъчих 40 минути,а той мен цял час и 40 минути! Каква досада! Моловете са най-скучното място на света, освен ако по някаква случайност няма хубава книжарница, но и кино залите ставаха де.

Най-накрая той избра какво ще носи и си тръгнахме. Както обикновено аз го изпратих до тях, но не беше безполезно понеже получих парче топъл кекс от майка му. Тя беше страхотна!

Дните до купона с нищо не се различаваха от останалите, освен че получихме още няколко покани, които игнорирахме. Бяхме решили вече къде ще ходим, но сега като се замисля, нищо не ни пречеше да отидем на още някой купон, но Марк дори не го предложи. Това силно ме озадачи. Какво му беше? Явно имаше някаква специална причина поради която той толкова силно иска да отиде точно на този купон. И друго което ме озадачи е факта, че избираше облеклото си толкова дълго. Е да, не беше нещо ново да си купи дрехи специално за партито, правил го е и преди, но да го избира близо 2 часа си беше негов персонален рекорд. Дали момичетата избират също толкова бавно? Е и Моловете трябва да преживяват някак, а колкото по-дълго си вътре, толкова повече консумираш разни сандвичи, сокове, кафе и така нататък.

Мина ми през ум да го разпитам какво става и защо толкова държи точно на този купон, но нещо ми подсказа, че скоро щях да разбера сам.

Не след дълго дойде и епичния петък. Естествено на мен се падна честта да взема „принцесата" от дома и и да я заведа на бала. Хаха, интересно. Към 7 часа си взех бърз душ и без да му мисля много облякох едно черно джинси и зелената си тениска върху която сложих любимата ми бяла риза. Изчаках още десетина минути и се отправих към дома на Марк.

Както очаквах, той ме чакаше на прозореца и още като ме видя да се задавам по улицата изтърча навън и ме пресрещна.

- Радвам се че не закъсня.

- Как бих могъл. - Изкикотих се аз и двамата се отправихме към огромната къща на Джошуа, футболната легенда.

Колко интересно, няма и 8 и половина,а купона вече беше в разгара си и пияни мацки танцуваха полуголи в градината заливайки се с бира. Каква прекрасна гледка, няма що! Веднага си припомних защо не харесвах купоните. Понеже единственото смислено нещо в тях е… ами не няма нищо смислено.

Влязохме вътре и за малко да сгазя една мъртво пияна мадама по бикини на пода. Добре че успях да се усетя навреме иначе нищо нямаше да остане от главата й. Ох колко мразех такива пиянски истории. За това и никога не пиех. Не че не можех да нося на алкохол, но просто не намирах никакво удоволствие в това да наливам някаква идиотска течност в тялото си, която само ми вреди. А и идеята, че може да заприличам на някой от тези „умници" тук особено ме отвращаваше.

- Искаш ли да ти донеса нещо за пиене? – Марк ме попита, почти крещейки заради силната музика.

- Няма да откажа една бира. – Е, една бира няма да ми навреди толкова,но ще ми помогне да понеса този ужас.

Без да каже нищо повече Марк се запъти до импровизирания бар и скоро се върна с моята бира и с бутилка текила и стъклена чаша.

- Ако се напиеш, няма да те нося, предупреждавам те! – Марк не беше от хората, които пие много твърдо и може би сега се беше решил да тества възможностите си или не знам какво точно, но аз нямах намерение да участвам в неговия експеримент като кон.

- Споко мен. – „Успокои ме" той и седнахме на нещо като диванче. Той отвори бутилката си и наля в чашата си, след което изпи течността на екс. Съдейки по лицето му и по начина по който очите му се опулиха, той сигурно се е борил с желанието да изплюе алкохолна, но успя да преодолее това желание и преглътна.

- Май трябваше да вземеш нещо за гасене. – Пошегувах се аз, но точно в този момент тълпата стана доста по-шумна. Погледнах към източника на суматоха и разбрах от къде идва тя. Току що се беше появила Кралицата на курвите, Мая. Както винаги облеклото й беше толкова оскъдно, че едва ли може да се нарече облекло,а по скоро униформа за стриптийз или магистрални услуги.

Бързо извърнах поглед от нея. Тя ми беше толкова противна, че не можех да я понасям дори само като я гледах.

- Да само тя липсваше за да бъде вечерта перфектна.

- Не знам защо толкова много я мразиш. – Леле този идиот, наистина ли ме попита това?

- И питаш! – Тя беше въплъщение на дявола, но и не съвсем. Казват, че дявола приема формата на красиви неща за да те изкуши, а тази малка проститутка беше твърде далеч от категорията красива. За мен естествената красота е най-важната, а при нея няма нищо естествено. Тя беше приятелка на Джошуа от почти 2 години и не знам как този човек още не е умрял от уплахи когато я вижда без грим. Сигурно има добра баячка.

- Е да, курва е, но ти прекаляваш, а и не са ли всички курви?

- Има голяма разлика от курва до курва.

- Това е причината, поради която си нямаш приятелка, за теб всички са недостойни, о велики! – Иронията му винаги е била досадно, но тук имаше право. До сега никога не ми се е случвало да видя някое момиче и да си кажа „О да, тя е страхотна красавица.". Всички ми се виждаха посредствени и факта, че всеки се прехласваше по някакви си полуголи фльорци особено много ме дразнеше.

- Може би, но по-добре сам отколкото с този звяр.

- Преди не беше такъв. – Какво значеше това пък?

- Какво искаш да кажеш? – Попитах го, извръщайки се към него. Той отпи от чашата си и лицето му се изкриви отново поради гадния вкус на алкохола.

- Когато бяхме деца ти винаги беше толкова добродушен, всички в квартала те познаваха, поздравяваха, обичаха, беше всеобщия любимец, понеже винаги помагаше на хората и ги караше да се чувстват добре в твое присъствие, но сега си много различен. – Той ме погледна с дълбоките си сини очи и аз изтръпнах целия. Да не би наистина да съм се променил чак толкова много и да съм станал, някакъв вид хейтър?

- Е, вече не съм малкото хлапе, любимеца на квартала, би било много странно.

- Да, би било странно, но ти се промени коренно. Преди обичаше всичко, а сега мразиш всичко, особено нещата, които ме откъсват от теб.

- Моля? Да не би да искаш да кажеш, че съм обсебващ?

- Е не чак обсебващ, но доста близо до това. Мразиш всички хора и най-вече момичетата, защото ако си хвана приятелка тя ще краде от времето ни заедно, но трябва да приемеш, че не можем да сме вечно само двамата. – Думите му сякаш пронизаха сърцето ми с кол. Той ме изкара като някой преследвач, който едва ли не го заплашва, че ако се среща и с други хора, ще го изкормя. Но дали нямах наистина такъв страх.

- Говориш глупости! Та ние понякога излизаме и с други приятели! – опитах се да се защитя.

- Да веднъж от нема и къде те накарах да излезем с няколко души до плажа за 3 часа! Какви социални контакти само! – той въздъхна тежко – Виж аз все пак съм ти най-добрия приятел и това няма да се промени, но според мен трябва да се срещаме и с други хора от време на време. Не бих искал да се ограничаваме по този начин, какво мислиш по въпроса?

- Става. – Отговорих набързо и се облегнах на дивана кръстосвайки ръце сърдито. Очаквах някаква реакция от негова страна, но такава така и не дойде. Той просто продължи да пие, а аз продължих да зяпам в пространството.

Вечерта преполови, а ние още не си бяхме обелили и дума, но аз нямах намерение да правя първата крачка. Очаквах, че той ще ме заговори, но очакванията ми бяха напразни. По едно време той просто стана и се запъти нанякъде.

- Къде отиваш? – попитах раздразнен.

- Нали каза, че си съгласен да комуникираме с други хора, отивам да се сприятеля с някой.

На върха на езика ми бяха такива думи, но добре че си тръгна, защото щях да го напсувам толкова здраво, че месец след това нямаше да можем да се погледнем в очите. Чувствах се толкова зле, че усетих как горчиви сълзи напират в очите ми и как гърлото ми се стеснява в спазми искайки да изкрещи от яд и болка. Чувствах се толкова предаден, но как да го виня, след като явно вината си е моя? Аз просто исках да го защитавам, да му бъде истински най-добър приятел и мислех, че съм такъв, а той сега ме изкарваше някакъв вид досадник ли не знам какво!

Успях да преодолея емоцията и се успокоих. Поне малко. За съжаление нова вълна ужасни мисли ме връхлетя и аз изпих бирата си, която беше отвратително топла на екс и след това посегнах към чашата, която Марк беше оставил наполовина. Налях си друга чаша, а след нея още една и още една и така не знам колко пъти, но бях решил, че този път ще правя нещо, което никога не бях правил. Щях да се напия до след козирката.

След неизвестен период от време, когато се опитах да напълня чашата си за пореден път само, няколко капки паднаха от бутилката и това леко ме ядоса. Сега трябваше да се завлека до така наречения бар за да си купя още гадост с надеждата, че най-накрая алкохола ще подейства и аз най-накрая ще мога да забравя какъв идиот можеше да бъде Марк понякога и какъв наивник съм.

В крайна сметка успях да стигна до бара, но се оказа че не нося достатъчно пари за цяла бутилка. Не че майка ми нямаше да ми даде ако и бях поискал, но защо ми бяха пари, аз никога не консумирах нищо освен една-две бири, за които имах пари в момента, но исках нещо много по твърдо.

Реших, че ще отида да намеря онзи идиот и ще му поискам малко пари назаем, щях да му ги върна още на следващия ден, когато успея да се събудя разбира се.

Търсих го навсякъде, но го нямаше на първия етаж, проверих на всички възможни места там, за това реших да проверя тоалетната на втория и бавно се замъкнах догоре. Явно алкохола все пак ми е повлиял до някаква степен понеже трябваше да се опра на парапета за да се кача догоре. Обаче веднага щом се отделих от парапета ми се зави свят и се опрях до най-близкия предмет който видях, а това беше Дейвид, един съученик на Джошуа, който се беше запътил към една от стаите. Дейв беше единствения сред футболния отбор, който не ми идеше да напсувам.

- Леле какво се е случило с теб?

- Опитвам се да намеря Марк. – отговорих честно и се облегнах на него още повече за да не падна.

- Яко си се напил. Ще ти помогна, аз и без това търся Аманда, ще потърсим заедно. – аз кимнах и усетих как той прехвърли ръката ми около врата ми и я хвана с дясната си ръка понеже нямах силата да се задържа сам.

Добре че аз бях лек, а той беше много як, че да може технически да ме влачи. Малко се осъзнах, когато стигнахме до една врата, която предположих беше тоалетната и той я отвори, е не, не беше тоалетната. Беше спалня и двама яко се натискаха на леглото. Когато усетиха чуждото присъствие влюбените гълъбчета се изправиха и тогава кол прониза сърцето ми.

Марк беше полугол до Кристина, малката сестра на Мая, която беше дори по-голяма курва от кака си. Тя беше толкова отвратителен човек, че ми идеше да благодаря на всички богове, че не учеше в нашето училище.

- Йо, какво правиш тук? – идиота беше достатъчно нагъл да ме попита това.

Не му отговорих. Просто се обърнах и избягах колкото бързо алкохола ми позволяваше. Насред стълбите краката ми не ме издържаха и паднах. Заболя ме малко, но максимално бързо се изправих обаче с помощта на някой. Видях с периферията си Дейвид, който ми помагаше да стоя на краката си.

-Ще те кача на такси.

Не казах нищо,а просто се оставих да ме изведе. Навън беше станало доста хладно, все пак беше почти есен. Дейв се обади на такси, а аз седнах на студения бордюр.

-Нормално е да му се ядосваш, но той си е такъв, ти го направи такъв.

-Какво имаш предвид? – Изказването му много ме изненада.

-Той е още хлапак и не може да види, че зад хубавото лице стои истински дявол. Тя е отрова, както и сестра и, но той не може да го види по начина по който ние и за това си виновен ти.

-Как така аз съм виновен? А и той не е хлапак!

-Напротив хлапак е! И ти си виновен за това, че той така и не порасна. Когато бяхме още в детската градина ти изобщо не беше такъв какъвто си сега или вече не помниш? – Сега като го каза наистина с Дейвид се познавахме от както майка ни е родила понеже бяхме почти съседи, а и родителите ни бяха приятели. Ходехме на една и съща детска градина, онази точно на две преки от нас. Но какво толкова различно е имало у мен тогава? Изглежда мълчанието ми го подтикна да продължи мисълта си. – Ти винаги беше онова хлапе което всички обичаха. Ти винаги беше усмихнат до уши и помагаше на всеки около теб. Беше като Майка Тереза за животните в градския парк и имаше безброй много дружки, но когато Марк се появи в картинката ти драстично се промени. Марк беше умно дете, но и доста палаво, поради което доста хора го избягваха. Беше много мълчалив, но когато си отвореше устата никой не можеше да я затвори. Той беше постоянно в конфликт с някой,а ти някак си изпитваше нуждата да го защитиш от тези нападки и лошо мнение. Искаше да го спасиш от самотата му. Е да успя да го спасиш, но навреди и на двама ви. Сега ти си безкрайно зависим от него, а той се чувства все едно някой го задушава. Абе малко като сапунен сериал е цялата история. Но ти си бил вечно до него и той не може да се оправя сам колкото и да му се иска и колкото и да се опитва.

Думите му ме жегнаха дълбоко. Съвсем скоро таксито пристигна и аз се качих, дори не си спомням дали казах чао, но мисля че казах, не знам…

През целия път до вкъщи се въртяха думите му в главата ми и дори не можах да заспя заради тях.

В един момент се оказва, че той май е прав. Преди, когато бях още дете аз наистина бях такъв. Весел, щастлив, лъчезарен и помагах на хората винаги с каквото можех, я да боядисам ограда, я да помогна на старицата да пресече… все идиотии, но заради тях хората много ме обичаха. И аз знаех, че все някъде там тази част от мен все още живееше и на моменти жестоко се опитваше да излезе на яве, но аз я пристисках надълбоко! И защо? Защото единствената ми цял беше онзи предател да бъде щастлив. Мразех онзи тип видео игри, който той толкова обичаше, но се научих да ги играя само и само да му угодя.Мразех да карам колело, предпочитах тичането или просто лежането под сянката на някое дърво, но щом пожелаеше да излезем да караме, карахме по цял ден без почивка. Понякога исках просто да останем сами, да си говорим, да слушаме музика или просто да стоим, но това го дразнеше, това така наречено бездействие. Сякаш е много по активно да гледаш телевизия и да ядеш пуканки.

Сега си направих една равносметка. Колко много съм дал, а колко малко съм получил


End file.
